


Idiot with a death wish

by Bichwhwifi



Series: hiatus fics [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bratva Oliver Queen, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bichwhwifi/pseuds/Bichwhwifi
Summary: Felicity Smoak is a firm believer that her soulmate has a death wish. One night out with friends changes when her soulmate’s life is once again on the line she get’s nosy and ends up in the basement of Verdant and meets the head of the Bratva in Starling who helps her put an end to the search to find her soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

Just like every other month when Catiline, Cisco, and Barry were in town for Star LABS. They would all go for a night out in Starling. Because Cisco was sick Barry and Caitlin had come up with the idea of bringing Iris and Ronny with them. Felicity new that she was going to be the fifth wheel but if Cisco would have come with she had at least someone to talk to and she would need a lot of alcohol to keep her sane when going out with her friends who already found their soulmate.

The only thing that didn’t make her call in sick for the night was that she was the one to pick the place to go this time and she had picked, Verdant. She had always wanted to go there even if it was on Bratva property but she didn’t care, she wanted to have a nice night out and that couldn’t if she didn’t have any alcohol in her system and had to fifth wheel with Barry, Iris and Caitlin and Ronny. At least she had to do something, find out why she was so drawn to Verdant.

Just as she had predicted, only five minutes in and she already ended up alone on her way to the bar while her friends where dancing somewhere in the in mends crowd of people that were on the dance floor. Just as she almost reached the bar the feeling of her chest collapsing was the thing that made her spurt to the bar even faster as if her soulmate thought it was a good time to almost die on her for the however many times he had before. 

She had pretty much gotten used to it happening at least two-three times a month for the last five year since she stopped taking the drug after she got out of MIT. In the beginning months, she had mostly only felt an ache in her whole body after she moved to Starling it had been quit for some time but for the last few years, she had slowly gotten sick of it happening again and again. It was keeping her from her deer friend ‘sleep’. Five years of looking and she hadn’t gotten any closer to knowing only one thing, he was somewhere here in Starling.

There was something about the pain she felt that was different than the times before, it was more painful than ever before and made her feel like she was suffocating and the worst part of it all, no one noticed. She was all on her own. It took her about a minute till she was able to breathe again and after that, she needed a strong drink while she was going to hack into Verdant’s server because who ever her soulmate is, he was in here somewhere and everything that looked suspicious to her was going to get looked at.

She knew that this was Bratva property and to her, that made it obvious that they at least had some business stuff on their servers, but she didn’t care. Felicity wanted to know what kind of idiot with a death wish was keeping her up at night. She was in their system with in a few minutes, from her phone, for an illegal organization their cyber security was garbage. If she could hack into it the FBI probably do it too, it would take them a bit longer but they could do it.

The thing that she found were two different kinds of blueprints, one with the basement and one with out it, so the basement it was. Somehow she made her way passed the staff, they really needed to up their security, like right now. Once she found a barged door with a keypad she made a wild guess and creaked the lock and if it couldn’t get any worse the code ended up being 2580, making her think ‘why even put a lock on the door’.

She made it down the stairs before she saw the first guard come run up to her, keeping in mind that just five minutes before she had drowned a whole glass of red wine. The first hit the guard took at her he missed and that lead to her losing her balance, give the guard a pretty big hit to the head with her purs. The second guard was able to grab a hold of her but not before she plunged the heel of her shoe in his feet a few times before she gave up trying to get lose, witch was probably the best idea she had had all night.

"Anatoly Knyazev, Pakhan. Who are you and how did you get in here?" She heard the man approaching her say with two guys that where likely two times his size behind him. She knew a bit a bout the Russian mafia, who in Starling didn’t and one of those thins was the Pakhan was like the guy you really should not mess with, So pretending not to be frightened, was the go-to thing to do.  
  
“Felicity Smoke, MIT class of '09. I was able to heck into your server from my phone in like under a minute or so. Took a look at the blueprints, found the suspicious looking basement. Found the basement and after that, it only took me a few seconds till I cracked the lock om the basement door. P.S. sorry for the guard, I got scared." She said bouncing back and forth while looking at the guards that had just let go of her were still standing next to her keeping an eye out on her.   
  
"Because who ever is dying down here. I want to know who the hell they are, I want to know what kind idiot with a death wish is my soulmate." She told Anatoly firmly in her loud voice after taking a break to get he act back together after her rambling while she walked up to him.

"Let me see," Anatoly said in a stern voice as soon as she stood in front of him, holding out his hand. She knew that she couldn't show how scared she actually was at the moment, she had been good at hiding it before but this was something on a whole other level, it's not every day that you're eye to eye with the head of the Russian mafia.   
  
She swallowed for air before taking off the bracelet that on her right wrist and held it out for him to see. The initials, OJQ, on her wrist were blood red and  
surrounded by strings of dried blood. There were bruises all around the mark and she was still biting back the pain her mark was causing her.  
  
As soon as Anatoly saw the red letters on her wrist, he turned around and started yelling out things in Russian "Если кто-то из вас болит только волосы на голове, королева - это тот, кого вы должны бояться не меня".(if any of you hurt only a hair on her head Queen is the one you should be scared of not me) She had no idea what was going on and what was going to happen to her. All she saw happening was Anatoly ordering around different people in Russian.

"Miss Smoak, will you follow me?" Anatoly asked her in his best English after everyone but them had cleared out the room. It had been a while and she didn’t know for how long she had been standing in the room since Anatoly had cleared the room but it had been awhile. She hadn’t expected Anatoly to be so careful around her when asking her to follow him.   
  
"What the hell is happening, I'm not going to die tonight, right?"  She asked him with a small trembling on her voice when they made their way out of the room.   
  
"No, no, no. Of cores not." Anatoly said followed by a small laugh. It lifted a lot of the weight that was pulling her down and for the first time since she entered the basement, she could breathe again.   
  
"I want to ask you to come with me to my house, we moved your soulmate there, he really is an idiot some times but nobody really dares to tell him. We moved him as soon as we saw that he needed surgery right away." Hearing that the relive she had felt just moments ago was once again gone.  
  
"Why not the hospital? Forget that I even asked that." She said as soon as she figured out what was happening again.   
  
"Did you come alone or with friends. It's not safe to come to a club all by yourself." Anatoly asked her when they found them self at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I came with some friends of mine, kind of the fifth wheel of two couples."  
  
"Go say your goodbyes and Mister Diggle will meet you at the exit and we'll be on our way to the house," Anatoly said as they reached the top of the stairs and he introduced her to Mister Diggle and made his way to the side door exit.

“It’ll just be a moment.” She told Mister Diggle and made her way back the way she came. It took her a while to find somebody but she eventually did find Ronny at the bar ordering some drinks.

“I’m going home, don’t feel so good. Tell the rest not to worry I already called a cab.” She so what hat to screen in Ronny’s ear.  
  
“Get home safe and get well soon.” After Ronny had said that with such a sad face it almost made her feel bad about lying to him but no one could stand in her way of being so close to finally having the chance to meet her soulmate after five years of dead ends.

“You guy’s drive safe.” She said before she made her way to exit to meet Mister Diggle at the exit that then leads her to the car Anatoly was waiting in.  
  
“Miss Smoak, tell me more about how you were able to get into our system?” Anatoly asked her before they drove away.

 

  


* * *

 

 

 

“Guess I didn’t die, again,” Oliver said after he opened his eyes and saw Tommy and Diggle standing next to the way to familiar hospital bad he was in once again.

“Well be happy you didn’t or else Anatoly would be extra mad this time,” Tommy said before folding his arms and turning around to walk out of the room.

“What was all that about,” Oliver asked while sitting up straight in the bed.

“You have to see that one for yourself.” Diggle wanted before walking out the room himself.

Oliver didn’t have a single idea what was happening on the other side of the walls, hell he just woke up after surgery. Tommy and Diggle didn’t really help either and he wouldn’t know why Anatoly would be mad at him. Nobody dyed, they got the job and the only one hurt was him and that wasn’t anything new.

“Oliver, glad to see you walking again. Your much more help full to both of us alive.” He heard Anatoly say walking in while he was looking for his shirt and didn’t she who was walking behind Anatoly.

It was only when he turned around after he had put on his shirt he saw the petite blond woman standing next to Anatoly. Her hair was in a high ponytail, she was wearing a black dress covered by Anatoly’s jacket and holding her heels in her hands. He didn’t know who she was but she seemed like he had met her before. He didn’t know the feeling that was going through him when they locked eyes, it felt out of place but yet so right all at the same time.  

“Felicity, meet Oliver. Oliver, Felicity Smoak.”

Oliver heard Anatoly say the words but looking at her standing in frond he felt so surreal. It had to be her, it had to? It took him a while to make him self-reach out to formally shake her hand. A quick look down made him see that he still had his shirt in his hands.

“Oliver Queen.” He finally said after he had put on his shirt.

“Felicity Smoak.” She said while shaking his hand. For some reason he couldn’t get his eyes to look away from her’s, they still looked so innocent and a part of him wanted her to get out of here because she was so out of place here.

“Well now that you two have met, you still need to debrief and after I’m done talking to Miss Smoak than you can have her all to you self,” Anatoly said turning to Oliver before leading Felicity out of the room.

“Everything went just as planned.” Oliver pleaded his case after he had sat down in Anatomy's office.

“Except for the bullets.” He heard Felicity say, how would she know something like that, let alone bullets.

“I got shot, I’m still sitting here.” He said motioning at himself while looking at her from the seat next to her.

“Yeah, because your death wish hasn’t come out true yet,” Felicity said while sitting up a little straighter.

“What is that supposed to mean,” Oliver said while moving a bit to the front his chair and sitting a bit straighter as well.

“Do you know every time you get hurt and end up with almost dying. I get a lovely, pain full reminder. Every damn time. How are you still alive.” He was shocked when she got out of her chair and so what yelled at him. There was something that he just couldn’t understand why she was so mad at him. He knew, yes they were soulmates, there was no denying that as soon as he had seen his initials on her wrist.

“You were talking about the bullets,” Anatoly said after Felicity had sat back down again and a quick silence had settled between the three of them.

“Oh, yeah sorry about that.” She said to Anatoly before turning back to face him. “If you had taken a closer look at the bullets that you found before you went out, then you would have to know that they were Teflon-coated bullets.” She told him in her professional sounding voice like he would know what every word meant that came out of her mouth.

“I’m a supposed to know what all that means?” He said looking at Anatoly who was nodding his head as soon as Oliver looked at him.

“How do you not know what those are. You’re a captain in the Bratva for god-sake, how do you not know. There’re bullets that have been covered with a thin coating of Polytetrafluorethylene or as there better known ‘cop killer bullets’ because they can go through Kevlar.” While she explained all of that he was just mesmerized by the way she explained things in her calming voice.

“So while you were out, this one tracked down the men that shot you and they are now in the hands of the SCPD. I hope that you two aren’t going to kill each other as soon as I leave the room because I need both of you, alive.” Anatoly said while putting one of his hands on Felicity’s solder before making his way out of the room after giving Oliver one last look.

“How did you even find me? Let alone get here?”

“I was out at verdant with a few friends of mine, nice night out, when you had one of your death wish antics. Couldn’t breathe for a while, this one felt worse than everything I had ever had before so I guessed that you had to be close. So I hacked into Verdant’s system and met Anatoly short after I broke into the basement after a nice chat Anatoly brought me here. And now here we, alone in a room. Did I mention that I don’t really know where I am right now.”

“Nothing’s going to happen to you here but you hacked into our system, how are you not dead yet?” He saw that she was slowly showing hoe scared she really was, how could she not be.

“After I showed Anatoly my mark he yelled something in Russian and I explained how I got into the system on the way here and after that he hired me to fix it and keep the FBI from getting to all your files and the rest that you have stored on there.”

“How do know all of this stuff?” She was a genius in comparison to him.

“Because I am really smart and graduated from MIT when I was 19 with a Dubbel masters degree in cyber security and computer sciences.” She said as fast as he had heard any one say.

“Don’t you have to lie down or something? You just got out of surgery a half hour a go.” She asked him out of the blue.

“No, I feel fine.” He said trying to hide the pain he was in at the moment while she sat right next to him.

“Oliver doesn't lie to me. I can feel when you’re in pain so just tell me already you stupid idiot.” She said while scooting closer to him and hitting him on his shoulder that he didn’t get shot in.

“Fine, it still hurts but I’m still warping my head around the fact that you’re really here, I never thought that I would meet you.” He said looking right at her with only inches between them.

“I’ve been looking on and off for you for almost five years and the only thing that I could come up with, was the fact that you were here in Starling somewhere and that drove me crazy. Knowing that I couldn’t find any thing more information on you. You’re a mystery Oliver Queen and mystery’s, they bug me, they need to be solved.” She said leaning a bit closer to him while pointing her finger right on his Bratva tattoo on his heart.

“Well, my death wish is not yet fulfilled and now that you’re here, I can help you solve it.” He barely knew who she was but he already knew that he was madly in love with her the moment that he had seen her walked in.

“I would like that very much.” She said just before closing her eyes. Oliver couldn’t help himself any longer, he cupped her face in his hands and closed the small distance that was between her before giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

 

 

 

 

_Если кто-то из вас болит только волосы на голове, королева - это тот, кого вы должны бояться не меня - > If any of you hurt only a hair on her head Queen is the one you should be scared of not me._


	2. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mad Felicity out to make sure her Bratva Captain finance is going to come off his high horse before they get married and start a family.

“OLIVER JONAS QUEEN, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, RIGHT NOW!” Was the sound came from the other side of the door accompanied by the banging on the other side of the door that was making everyone in the room turn their heads to look at him, all with the same expression.

“What did you do Oliver?”Anatoly asked him once he had dragged Oliver out of his chair to the other side of the room to talk.

“I really don’t know any more at this point,” Oliver said while letting his head fall into his hands.

“Then why is your fiance out side banging on the door, Oliver Jonas Queen. Why?” He said looking Oliver straight in the eyes. There weren’t many times Anatoly used his full name and that meant that he had done something very wrong.

“Добрые вечерние джентльмены.” He heard his fiance say in her sugar coated voice after she walked into the room and just as her loud voice that meant that she was really mad at him. He heard her heels against the hard wood floor, getting closer and closer.

“Can I borrow him for a moment, I can’t promise he won’t be harmed but you’ll get him back as soon as I’m done with him.” He heard Felicity say to Anatoly before he was able to make himself look up and meet his fiance’s eyes.

“You coming or do you wanna get yelled at in here?” She asked him after a while with a small but devious smile forming on her lips.

“What the hell were you thinking! I was stuck in that restaurant with not only your mother but also my mother and you know what happens when those two are in the same room together. It’s like hell raining down on earth. I repeat, HELL on earth, Oliver.” She blurted out as soon as they were out of the room in they were standing in the middle of the hall way.

“Then why did you go to dinner with my mother in the first place? I thought that you were just going to be you and your mother?” He asked her.

“Because in less than a week, she’s going to be my mother in-law you dummy and as you have seen, she still doesn’t really like the fact that we are getting married.”

“Well, she’s going to have to live with it because it’s going to happen.” He said while walking over her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“And I can’t wait till the day comes that I can finally call you Mrs. Queen.” He whispers in her ear.

“All that sweet talking of you isn’t going to make me forget the fact that you said ‘I will see you at the restaurant’” She said leaning back into his embrace and look up at him.

“Felicity, I am so so sorry for that. We got a hit from one of your computers on one of the Triads base, so we went to check it out right away.” He said while holding her a bit closer to him.

“You touched my computers!!” She said in her loud voice while breaking free out of his embrace.

“No no no no, I didn't touch a single one of your computer. Digg was the one that did everything with the computers, I just stood on the side lines waiting till I got an address.” He said trying to get her to calm down just a bit that he didn’t have a repeat from the last time he did something on her computer.

“Ok, I trust your word but better get back in there so you can come home. I just need a quiet night in, my head is still spinning. People say that I can talk a lot but those two, it’s like they never. Stop. Talking.” She said before starting to walk around with her arms folded and her head leaning all the way back, some thing she only did when she was super stressed out.

“I’ll do my best to get home before midnight and tomorrow we have all day to to just do nothing,” Oliver said reaching out for her hand and pulling her closer and give her a kiss on her temple.

“I love that, oh and tell Anatoly that Raisa wants him to get home as soon as possible, it was her idea to come here and yell at you. Not my idea,” She said while putting her head on his chest before pulling back.

“I’ll tell Anatoly and I’ll see you at home, love you.” He said before she turned to the exit and making her way out.

“Love you too.” He heard her say while waving at him just before she was out of sight.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Still getting married next week?” Anatoly asked him while they walked from the door back to the table

“Wedding’s still on but I have to say that Raisa was the one that Felicity sent and I had to tell you that you needed to hurry up and get your ass home.” He whispered back before they sat back down at the table.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You really need to get your Bratva captain and cooking husband personality as far away from each other as possible, I have to say I liked the whole though guy the beginning, now not so much.” She said while adjusting herself in a more comfortable position in her bed.

“Why??” He asked surprised, looking down at her.

“I said that I liked it in the beginning but the history of you getting hurt all the time before we met and me having to deal with the pain and all was not such a fun thing,” Felicity answered him while nudging him in the ribs.

“I said I was sorry for all of that.”

“And I forgive you for that or else we wouldn’t be lying here right now.” She said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips and continued looking at him with her ear to ear smile.

“And I’m glad that’s the case.” He said while wrapping his arms around her to before kissing her.

“I know that you have to keep up the act and all around the man that works for you and that you can’t ever be seen by them wearing the apron that I got you for your birthday but you just need to get off your high horse. Lose the pride a little.” She said while propping herself on her stomach and holding herself up on her elbows so she had a better look at her husband.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I don’t want to my kid, our kid, to grow up thinking that’s okay…” She said dragging out her last few words.

“Felicity, what the hell is happening?” He asked while waving his hand in front of her face. “It’s like you’re frozen, what’s going on. Please, Felicity, tell me.” He said cupping her face with both of his hands.

“Well I wanted to bring you the news a little differently and on top of that I’ve only known for a few days myself, I’m pregnant.” She said not so sure of herself, waiting to get just a single reaction out of her husband who was sitting in front of her, looking at her like he had seen a ghost.

“Are you sure?” He said after the longest minute in her life had passed

“I’m as sure as the seven positive pregnancy tests that I have hidden in the bathroom, sure.” She breathes out as soon as she got the chance.

“We’re going to be parents, Felicity!” He said while lifting her up from the bed and so what hovering her above his head while pinning her around before lowering her and so what kissing the crap out of her.

“We are!” She said in a whisper after she finally managed to make herself look up at her husband, the tears still streaming out of his eyes and the biggest smile on her face she had seen since the day he asked her to marry her.

* * *

 

 

 

 

Добрые вечерние джентльмены = good evening gentalman


End file.
